


A Series Of Steven Universe Prompts

by Smokeycut



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: I do a bunch of writing prompts on tumblr, so I figured I'd compile them here. Multiple characters, multiple ships.





	1. Are You Drunk?

“Are you drunk?” Jasper asked.

“Ami wha?” Lapis stumbled over her own feet, only to be caught by the orange quartz.

“Are. You. Drunk?” Jasper questioned slowly, despite already knowing the answer. Lapis looked at Jasper, then narrowed her eyes…

And vomited. Right on Jasper’s feet.

“Oh, ’m sorry,” Lapis slurred.

“Y-you vomit water? Really?!” Jasper tilted her head, now curious as to how exactly Lapis’ body worked.

“Dihydrogen monoxide, t'be exackt!”

“Oookay then…” Jasper glanced around the barn, searching for the empty liquor bottles. They had to be around here somewhere. Why did they keep beer in the barn? How was it kept cool? Why did Lapis drink it??? “C'mon Lapis. Let’s get you some water.”

“Pls don’ make me drink my baby,” Lapis pleaded.

Jasper stared at the ocean gem blankly, then lifted her over her shoulder and carried her to the loft, where a mattress was prepared. She gently lowered Lapis onto the mattress, covered her with a blanket, and leaned in to her ear…

“Get some rest, Lapis. Or else I let Peridot into the barn when you’re hungover.” Jasper patted the drunk gem on the head, then lumbered off.


	2. I Hate You

“I hate you.” Pearl held the orange gem in her hands, being careful not to drop it. She was kneeling in the strawberry fields, all alone. “You’re a nasty, awful brute. I don’t understand why Steven even vouched for you.”

Pearl sighed, then wrapped Jasper’s gem in a cloth and headed for the warp pad. Just before she set foot on the pad, Jasper began to shine, and floated out of Pearl’s hands.

With a flash and an audible bang, Jasper popped back into existence, now with a long coat draped over her impressive figure. The star on her chest was bright pink, with four lines forming a diamond shape in the center of it. She looked down at Pearl and scoffed.

“I may be a nasty brute, but you know damn well why I’m here.” Jasper picked up an axe that was planted in the dirt, gave it a swing, then let it rest on her shoulder. “You’re not strong enough to lift all these weapons and take'em back to Bismuth.”

“I wasn’t talking about that!” Pearl snapped. “I was talking about you joining us after all the shit you’ve done to us!”

“Not this again. It’s been two years, Pearl. I’m one of you now, even after what you did to our diamond.”

“Your diamond. She was never my diamond.” Pearl grabbed Jasper’s coat, throwing the quartz off guard.

“Fine. Whatever. We don’t need to have this conversation right now. Let’s just grab some more weapons, find that corruption that stabbed me, and get back to the temple. We can argue about whether or not I deserve a spot in this rebellion later tonight.” Jasper tugged her coat away from Pearl’s grasp, then walked off.

That night, Jasper and Pearl stood on the porch, sharing a bottle of wine.

“I normally hate food, but I must admit, red wine is pretty nice.” Pearl ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass, then glanced over at Jasper, who was on her third glass. Pearl sighed, then switched topics. “I don’t understand. Why would you join us, in spite of, well, everything you believe? You won’t even talk to me unless you have to, just because I’m a pearl…”

Jasper brushed her hair out of her eyes, then looked out along the coast. “They offered me a pearl. Her gem placement and color were identical to my own. She dressed like me, did everything she could to please me, even tried to speak like me.”

Pearl glared at Jasper, a look of disgust on her face.

“Don’t give me that look. I never even wanted a pearl. I just wanted to fight. Parades, flyers, all of that shit, it was never what I wanted. This is a way for me to fight, to have pride in what I’m doing. To actually fulfill my purpose.” Jasper silently poured herself another glass of wine, then spoke again. “I don’t even know if I can fulfill my purpose anymore. My diamond is gone, I have no purpose. I failed.”

Pearl’s gaze softened, then drifted back to her glass, and her reflection in it. “You don’t need to follow any purpose. I was supposed to be a pretty little decoration, but Rose showed me I could be anything I wanted. I could be a warrior. You can be something else too, or fight for someone else. Whatever it is that your heart desires, you should follow it.”

Jasper looked at the star on her chest, then at Pearl. It was only then that Jasper saw how different Pearl was from the one Yellow Diamond had given her. She looked toned, muscular, despite her small frame. Her hands were worn and calloused. She wasn’t like any other pearl.  
Jasper rested her hand on top of Pearl’s, and met her gaze. “I’ll fight for Rosebud. I’ll fight alongside you.”

Pearl found her cheeks turning blue, and turned away so Jasper wouldn’t see. Jasper grinned. Maybe the freedom to choose her own path was a good thing after all.


	3. Please Kiss Me

“Please kiss me…” Lapis muttered. She was shaking and looking at the dirt.

“What’d you say?” Jasper asked, turning around.

Lapis clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and repeated herself. “Please. Kiss. Me.”

Jasper blinked twice, then found herself smiling. It was a big, doofy looking smile. Lapis hated how cute it looked. Then Jasper stopped, and took a step back.

“J-Jasper?”

“Lapis, are you sure you want this? After everything we did to each other, after I chased you down on that boat… Are you sure this is what you want?”

Lapis reached out and took Jasper’s hand with both of hers. She turned it over so Jasper’s palm was facing the sky, then placed her own hand in Jasper’s.

“I trust you. We’re different people now, and I want to think that we’ve moved past that. Who you are now, that’s the type of person I want to be with.” Lapis caressed Jasper’s cheek with her free hand and smiled softly.

Jasper nodded, and placed her own free hand around Lapis’ waist, then gently pulled her closer. They pressed their lips together and stayed like that, just embracing each other’s presence. Lapis felt as though she were shining, and Jasper felt the same.


	4. Let Me Help

“Let me help.” Jasper extended a hand, which was quickly pushed away.

“I don’t. Need. Your help.” Lapis glared at Jasper, then turned back to the burlap sack in her hands. Her muscles strained as she pulled it, and certainly the contents of the bag’s insistence on struggling wasn’t making it any easier.

“Fine. Do it yourself,” Jasper huffed. She leaned against the wall of the barn, and watched as Lapis struggled with the sack. It was hard to contain her laughter, so she didn’t.

Lapis had moved the sack another seven inches over the next minute, then sighed and sat down on it. “Fine. Move it for me.”

“Heh, you don’t think I’ll do it for free now, do you? Before, sure. Now though? I’m gonna need you to do something for me in return.” Jasper smirked, planning something awful.

Lapis kicked herself mentally for allowing things to progress to this point, but accepted that it was a necessary price to pay. She shook Jasper’s hand and stood up. The quartz gem lifted the sack over her shoulder, and carried it to the tree. She tossed it against the tree, then tied it to the trunk.

Jasper folded her arms, and spoke. “What’d Peridot do, anyways?”

“She tried saying that Season 3 of Camp Pining Hearts was worse than Season 4.”

“Heh, fair ‘nough. So, about your end of the bargain…”

——————————

Jasper was sitting cross legged on the beach, letting the waves wash against her bare legs. She had shape shifted her clothing into a sarong and bikini top before using the warp pad, while Lapis chose to stay as-is.

The ocean gem was laying down a few feet away, staring up at the stars. Jasper could care less about how beautiful the ocean looked tonight, or the stars. Lapis had her undivided attention.

“Thanks. For comin’ out here with me.” Jasper smiled softly as she spoke. Not malicious, like most of her smiles. This one was gentle, and made her seem softer somehow.

“Didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

Jasper sighed, then looked at the water. She stood up, and walked in until it came up to her waist. Then she splashed some at Lapis.

“What was that for?!” Lapis sputtered.

“I thought Lazulis liked water!” Jasper called back, before splashing Lapis again.

Lapis stood up, and with a flick of her wrist sent a wave crashing into the quartz. Jasper stood again and laughed heartily.

“Bahahaha! See, Lapis? Isn’t this fun?” Jasper pushed her hair back, smiling wide. Lapis found herself staring at the quartz. Her hair in the moonlight. Her smile, all big and goofy. Her rippling muscles, now dripping wet.

The ocean gem couldn’t help but blush. “Y-yeah, I guess so…”

The two gems spent the rest of the night splashing around in the water, enjoying the element together for the first time.


	5. You Love Me?

“You love me?” Jasper stared at Lapis, trying to suppress a smile. It had been a rough few months since joining the Crystal Gems, but she had finally managed to build bridges with all of them. She even had a new look to go with her new life, complete with a star.

“No. I said I could love you. Could.” Lapis was sizing Jasper up, attempting to gauge her reaction.

“Tch, what’s the difference?” Jasper asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“The difference is that I’m not going to start doting on you or sitting with you on the couch.” Lapis folded her arms and glared.

Jasper blinked slowly, then sighed and sat down in the grass. “Fair enough. Guess that’s the best I could hope for, huh?”

“Yeah, guess it is.”

“Think we’ll ever get to the point where we can do those things?” Jasper looked up at Lapis, getting a bit hopeful. The breeze picked up, and Lapis sat down to avoid her skirts blowing upwards.

“Maybe. We’ll see.” She looked down at her lap. “That’s why I say I COULD love you.”

“Could is good enough for me,” Jasper whispered. She plucked a trillium from the field, and offered it to Lapis. The ocean gem placed it in her hair and smiled softly to herself.


	6. A Few Shots

“I might have had a few shots,” Jasper slurred. She had her finger raised matter-of-factly, and had to use her other hand to support herself on the kitchen’s island.

“A few?” Pearl was unimpressed. She had her arms folded in front of her chest, a look of disappointment on her face. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, sighing.

“27 is a few!” Jasper exclaimed, doing a piss poor job of defending herself. The look she got from Pearl was powerful enough to make Jasper look at the floor, ashamed of herself. She soon found that the smaller gem was holding one of her hands, and guiding her to the back of the temple.

“Come with me Jasper. We can go to my room and wait until this wears off,” Pearl spoke softly. 

“I don’t want to explain to Greg that you blew through his entire stock of wine and whiskey.”

“Will you pet my hair?” Jasper mumbled into Pearl’s neck.

Pearl’s cheeks went blue, and she agreed as they walked through her door.


	7. Not Good Enough

“I’m not good enough for you…” Amethyst muttered. She was curled up in the loft of the barn, resting her head on her knees. Peridot sat down next to her and draped an arm over Amethyst’s shoulders.

“Good enough? Amethyst, you’re one of the best gems on this planet! I mean, we’ve been over this before. Despite your… imperfections, you’re one of the strongest gems I know!” Her smile was encouraging. Her words were not.

Amethyst shrugged the green gem’s arm off and glared at her. “Peri, I’m not talking about that! I’m talking about-I’m talking about how you deserve a better girlfriend than me!” She threw her hands up in frustration, then shrunk back into herself.

“Why would I want a different girlfriend?” Peridot questioned. “I want you.”

“But why? Why would you want me?”

Peridot hugged Amethyst tight, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered the answer in her ear. 

“Because you’re you. And there’s nobody else like you.”


	8. You Weren't Supposed To Laugh

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” Lapis shouted, her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes shut tight in frustration.

Jasper was wiping a tear from her eye, cackling with sheer glee. The sight of Lapis in a Camp Pining Hearts cosplay was too much for the quartz, and she couldn’t contain her laughter. The blue ribbon tied around her neck, the green/brown uniform, the green maple leaf flag she was gripping…

It was the most hilariously adorable thing Jasper had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around Lapis and lifted her into the air. “You look great, Lapis! Ya gotta get me one of those costumes.”

The ocean gem went from furious to flustered in a second, and found herself laughing with Jasper. “I-I guess we can put one together for you too. We can get Peridot to help us. You really wanna go to the convention with us?”

“Are Percy and Pierre the most fearsome duo in the entire camp?”


	9. Forgive Me

“I need you to forgive me.” Jasper pleaded. Her face was full of worry, and she seemed about ready to run away to Canada if Pearl reacted badly.

“Jasper… What did you do?” Pearl asked nervously as she washed the dishes. The quartz had burst through the door only moments ago, knocking it straight off it’s hinges.

“I was at the PTA meeting for Connie’s school. Her mother finds me trustworthy, and asked me to fill in for her,” She explained. “They asked if anyone had any questions, and well…”

“Jasper… What. Did. You. Do.” Pearl had set aside the dishes and now stood directly in front of the orange gem, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

“I accused them of bias against Connie for her closeness to gemkind. They refused to admit that she was the best student!” Jasper shouted, getting frustrated again. “She IS the best of their disciples! She could easily crush any of the children in physical combat, strategic warfare, AND mental competitions!”

Pearl sighed heavily, then sat on the couch, and gestured for Jasper to do the same. She placed a hand on Jasper’s leg, and tried to probe deeper. “Well, at least you didn’t do anything else. Right? Please tell me you didn’t do anything else.”

“I flipped several tables and took all of the donuts.”


	10. I'm Yours

“I’m yours.” Jasper took a deep sigh, held Lapis’ hands gently as she could, and continued. “I always will be. But… If you want me to leave again, I will. I don’t want to hurt you again, Lapis. If I’m here, I want it to be because it makes you happy to have me around.”

Lapis slipped her right hand out of Jasper’s own, and brought it up to the quartz’s face, caressing it softly. She pushed a lock of white hair out of Jasper’s face and found herself smiling at the sight of the orange gem.

“I think… We can do this. But there has to be rules, we can’t hurt each other again. We can’t fuse. At least not for a long time,” Lapis explained.

Jasper smiled wide, her grin lopsided and goofy in the most endearing way. She nodded her head and laughed. “Yeah, Malachite isn’t exactly the best idea, huh? But we can manage this without her. Right?”

Lapis touched her head to Jasper’s, touching their noses and smiling. “If you’re mine, then I’m yours.”


	11. Shouldn't Be In Love

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” Pearl whispered as softly as she could. She had hoped the larger gem wouldn’t hear, and instantly regretted saying it.

“Wha? You love me?” Jasper looked backwards, over her shoulder, at Pearl. She found herself, smirking, then laughing uproariously.

“W-why are you laughing?!” Pearl squawked. She jabbed a finger into Jasper’s chest. “Don’t laugh!”

“Heh, how’d you think I was gonna react? Rose Quartz’s prized Pearl has feelings for me? Yeah right. Good one.” Jasper leaned back on the wall of the temple, giggling again.

Pearl looked at Jasper, confused. “I’m not making a joke. I meant it. I have… Feelings for you. However much I wish it weren’t true.”

“You’re actually serious?” Jasper asked. The smile had vanished from her face, and she began mentally kicking herself. “Shit. Uh, sorry. I just, well I didn’t think it was possible for a gem like you to care about me.”

Pearl approached the quartz warrior, and took a deep breath before responding. “You… Remind me of her. But it’s more than that. You’re so alike, but so different. You’re a brute. You’re aggressive, impulsive, rude, gruff…” She looked Jasper straight in the eye. “And somehow, you’ve managed to enchant me.”

Jasper brushed a few strands of hair out of the way, and smiled at Pearl, softly this time. “Never thought I’d fall for a Pearl. Guess there’s a first time for everything, huh?”


	12. I'll Never Leave You

“I’ll never leave you,” Jasper whispered softly into Pearl’s ear. “I’ll follow you to the end, my Pearl.”

Jasper had her arms wrapped around Pearl’s delicate frame, gently holding her. Pearl pulled back enough to get a good look at Jasper, then brushed lock of thick white hair out of the larger gem’s face. She kissed Jasper’s forehead softly and smiled.

“You really have changed, haven’t you?” Her smile twisted into a bitter frown. “On homeworld, a Quartz would never swear fealty to a Pearl. But here? I guess anything is possible.”

Jasper knelt, and pressed her lips to Pearl’s hand. “Heh, this planet surprises me more and more each day. So do you.” She caressed Pearl’s face, and smiled softly to herself. “I never thought a Pearl could be as fierce and powerful as you.”

Jasper felt a finger poking her forehead playfully. “So I’m not just a lost, defective Pearl?” The smaller gem teased.

“No. You’re stunning, is what you are.”


	13. Lazy Kisses

Jasper was laying in the grass, watching the blades sway with the breeze. All sorts of thoughts were swirling in her head today. It was the tenth year anniversary of the day she got stuck on Earth, and so much had changed since then. She had a star on her chest, a family of gems who loved her, a planet to protect, and a cute blue gem curled up at her side.

Jasper smiled at Lapis, enjoying the sight of the snoozing ocean gem. It would take all her self control to keep from disturbing her girlfriend’s slumber with a kiss, and to be honest, she didn’t feel like resisting that urge.

Lapis’ eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly at Jasper, then nestled into her side. “Mornin’ Jasper,” she whispered.

“It’s the middle of the evening.” Jasper placed another sweet kiss on Lapis’ cheek.

Lapis found herself giggling, then kissed Jasper back. The two of them spent the rest of the day holding each other, talking about things that didn’t matter, and kissing each other. They couldn’t be happier.


	14. A Trip To The Mall

Jasper stepped outside of Greg’s van and closed the driver’s side door. She felt a tiny hand squeeze her own, and she smiled down at her charge.

Steven had come to her that morning with a request to visit the mall, which required driving to a city nearby called Triton. Greg agreed to lend them his van, and Jasper put her driving lessons from Pearl to use.

The pair of gems wandered around the crowded mall for a few minutes, attracting quite a bit of attention. It wasn’t often that people saw a giant orange woman with biceps the size of cannons. Not outside of Jersey, anyways. Jasper had received the phone numbers of several cute girls by the time they reached the store Steven was looking for.

Jasper was entranced by the contents of this “Sephora”. Eyeliner, mascara, and a variety of cosmetic items that she had never even seen on Homeworld. She had a wad of bills in her pocket that Greg had given her, and was positive she’d leave with none of it remaining.

“Rosebud, what’s this?” She asked, pointing at a tube with a dark red tip held inside, her eyes wide with wonder.

“Hehe, that’s lipstick! I thought you said they had makeup on Homeworld.” Steven walked over to the display and examined the various shades with her.

“We do, but only a fraction of what’s here.”

Steven plucked a peach colored lipstick from the stand and offered it to Jasper. “Well in that case, let’s buy you a little of everything. That way you can try it all out and see what kinds you like! Here, I think this’ll look good on you.”

“Oh, thanks!” Jasper ruffled Steven’s hair, then allowed him to drag her through the store, picking out everything that caught her eye. In the end, they had just enough money left to pay for lunch.

Steven explained what all the cosmetics did and how they were to be applied as they ate burgers in the food court. He offered to give her a makeover after they arrive at home, and she agreed, happy to spend more time with the boy.

Driving down the road back to Beach City, it occured to Jasper just how much things had changed since she became a part of Steven’s life. Little moments like these that she wouldn’t trade for anything. She couldn’t be happier.


	15. Date Night

Jasper struggled with the matchbook in her hands. It was so tiny, and it was a battle just to get a match between her thumb and forefinger. It took far longer than she’d like to admit, but she finally had the match struck and lit. She went around the barn, carefully lighting each of the candles she had set up earlier in the day. It was dark out, and her date was soon to arrive. Jasper adjusted her red suit, fixed her matching bowtie, and checked her makeup in one of the many mirrors Lapis had set up in the barn, then turned to the doorway.

Lapis stepped into the barn, feeling awkward in her dress. Steven had spent the entire day helping her prepare, and she was still adjusting to the outfit. Her dress was a pale blue, and ended at her knees, filled out by layers of petticoats. Her feet were still bare, but she had added a pair of short gloves at Pearl’s request. She peeked into the barn, and watched for thirty minutes as Jasper attempted to light candles.

The gems stared at each other in silence, breath taken away by each other’s appearance. Lapis blushed deep blue and looked at the ground, but soon found a gentle hand brushing her hair behind her ear. She looked up at Jasper, and offered a hand, which the larger gem took in her own with a smile. They walked to the center of the barn, where Jasper had set up a table and chairs. Lapis noticed that from the table, they were surrounded by candlelight. It made her date seem even more beautiful, and Jasper thought the same.

“So…” Lapis began. “What exactly is a date?”

Jasper grinned devilishly, and whispered into the ocean gem’s ear. “It’s me, doing whatever you want~”

Lapis liked the sound of that.


End file.
